


【皮水】求婚之后

by Emmmma



Series: 【皮水】草莓拿铁 [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Translation Available, Wedding Night
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma
Summary: 番外 2：求婚之后2015年4月3日他们选了春天里一个温暖的日子结婚啦！
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: 【皮水】草莓拿铁 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075886
Kudos: 3





	【皮水】求婚之后

在2015年三月初，皮克求婚过了大半年以后，拉莫斯又怀孕了。这次的他冷静多了，坐在皇马更衣室角落里的长凳上，压低了声音给Alpha打电话。皮克跟教练请了假，开着车在他训练结束的时候来接他。马塞洛和罗纳尔多都饶有趣味地瞄了他们一眼，然后又彼此对视了一下，无言地互相点了点头。他们的副队长最近开始莫名其妙地嗜睡，脾气比以往变得更加火爆易怒，并且开始频繁地更换隔离贴（他们都猜是因为第一次的经历给他留下了心理阴影）。“Ser，” 罗纳尔多假装神秘地凑了上去，“恭喜呀。” 拉莫斯皱着眉头严肃地回答道，“我不知道你在说什么。” 马塞洛从另一边靠近他，“皮克挺行啊，” 他伸手戳了戳Omega的肚子，“多久了啊？” 拉莫斯用力地拍掉了他的手以后恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“瞎说啥呢。” 从车上下来的皮克对自己Omega烦躁的心情毫不知情，他高高兴兴地走过来想给拉莫斯一个拥抱，却被从天而降的拳头砸中了脑门。Alpha没有生气，他温柔而略带无奈地纵容着自己Omega突如其来的施暴，然后在拉莫斯冷静下来以后凑上去亲了亲他的额头。这次皇马的副队长不再反抗，而是贴近他Alpha的耳朵小声道了歉。

他们并肩坐在沙发前，为每一张婚礼请帖都写下名字，然后再细心地把它们塞进信封。皇马众人花了很长时间试图弄明白皮克到底做了什么能够说服拉莫斯在巴塞罗那举办婚礼，无奈的是Omega一直守口如瓶。罗纳尔多和梅西分别陪着拉莫斯和皮克挑了西装，Omega白色的西装修饰出他流畅的肌肉线条；而Alpha深蓝色的西装格外衬托出他的眼睛。“我要结婚了！” 皮克兴奋地戳着罗纳尔多的肋骨，“我要跟Sese结婚了！” “我是犯了什么病要同意跟你来挑衣服，” 葡萄牙Alpha嘟囔着抱怨道，“你再戳我一定告诉Sergio第一天就跟你离婚。” “克里斯！” 梅西瞪了自己犯傻的Alpha一眼，“不要瞎说。” 皮克毫不服输地撅起了嘴，“那我就绑架Leo不让你们结婚。” “Geri你也是！” Omega对着幼稚的西班牙人皱起了眉头，“把你们两个的心理年龄加在一起都不会超过十岁。” “六年了我还是搞不懂Sergio究竟看上了你什么。” 罗纳尔多小声的咕哝着。 “我也搞不懂Leo看上了你什么，” 皮克不客气地回怼他，“里奥你看上他什么了？” 嗯？梅西无辜又迷茫地眨了眨深棕色的小鹿眼，看来果然不能跟小孩子们计较。

他们的婚礼选在了巴塞罗那的海滩边，浅蓝色的天空清澈温暖，星星点点的小挂灯悬浮在优雅的深褐色桌椅上方，给简约的装饰风格增添了一丝魔幻的色彩。餐桌中间摆放着艳丽的红色玫瑰，金红色镶边的花瓶象征着他们为西班牙共同战斗的色彩。每一个座位前小巧可爱的多肉植物点缀着宽大的实木桌子，蜡烛的火光在海风轻微摇曳着，透过干净精致的高脚酒杯在座子上投下斑驳的光影。听着海滩上宾客们略微嘈杂的聊天声，皮克摆弄着胸前的领结，紧张地低声询问梅西，“万一Sese不出现怎么办？” “什么？” 梅西正忙着在文件夹上涂涂写写，听到Alpha毫无底气的发言困惑地皱起了眉头，“你这六年来做了多少蠢事儿Sergio都没把你扫地出门，现在你担心什么？” “他那么好看，想标记他的Alpha一直从塞维利亚排到马德里，万一…” 皮克慌张得结结巴巴，仿佛他的Omega已经要离开他了一样。“好啦好啦，别犯傻了，”梅西伸手拍了拍他的背，“我帮你给克里斯打个电话好不好？看看Sergio来了没有。” “里奥？” 罗纳尔多正在帮塞维利亚人整理头发的时候手机响了，于是他七手八脚地一边往拉莫斯头上涂发胶一边接起自己Omega的电话。“嘿 克里斯，Geri他临时紧张了，” 阿根廷人柔软的嗓音让他控制不住地弯起嘴角，“Sergio在你那里吗？” 罗纳尔多无奈地笑了笑把手机递给拉莫斯，“找你的。” 皇马副队长挑了挑眉毛，接过电话就了然地对里面吼道，“杰拉德·皮克你要是敢逃婚我一定顺着电话线把你腿铲断。” 听到Omega怒气冲冲的威胁，皮克居然情不自禁地松了一口气。

看着Omega从撒着红色玫瑰过道走向他，他疯狂跳动的心脏突然平静了下来。拉莫斯给了他一个害羞但是带着期待的微笑，冲他偷偷眨了眨暖棕色的眼睛。“Sese，” 皮克轻轻拉过他的手，“我爱你。” 他的眼角微微皱起了细纹，“Oh Sese。我想说的太多啦，但是我似乎又找不到能准确描述你的词语。你大概是全世界最好看的人了吧，跟你完美无瑕的外表相配的还有你让人羡慕的性格。在这里我得先给我们的宝宝们道个歉，” Alpha充满爱意地咧开嘴笑着，“你是我最珍重的宝贝，不管发生什么，我永远都会把你放在第一位。我也不知道我这辈子最开心的是什么时候；我们相遇的那一天，你给我机会成为你Alpha的那一天，你答应我们将会一起度过余生的那一天，还是我终于能给你手上戴上戒指并且让你成为 ‘我的’ 的今天。” 皮克低下头宠溺地亲吻着他的指节，“你绝对不是别人眼里甜蜜，柔软，和敏感的Omega；但是你炽烈的激情每天都在我心上留下更深的印记。当你在我身旁醒来，轻声说 ‘早上好’ 的时候；当你在赛场上挺身为队友奋战的时候；当你凌晨三点摇晃着哄米兰睡觉，即使他在尖叫我的名字的时候；当你以为我不会注意到，亲吻我的额头低语着“晚安”的时候；我喜欢关于你的每一个小细节。” 拉莫斯轻轻吸了吸鼻子，皮克伸手温柔地擦去他脸颊上的泪珠，亲昵地与他额头相抵。“我希望我们能拥有好几辈子，这样我可以从头到尾一次又一次地爱上你。拉莫斯先生，你是一个特别的人。虽然有时候你想杀了我… 请你下一次试图把我喉咙扯出来的时候记得，我会一直陪着你，Partner。” Alpha调皮地推了推拉莫斯，在他抱怨之前，将他拉进一个深吻。所有未说的言语在他们的唇齿间融化，拉莫斯可以发誓，他听到了Geri的心跳。

“Geri，” 拉莫斯笑着握住他的手，“不管是章鱼怪兽还是熊超人，”他停下来对米兰眨眨眼睛，而米兰在梅西的怀里咯咯笑着，“你知道我并不怎么相信童话故事。但是从遇见你的那一刻起，我就知道我的已经有幸福的结局啦。每一天你都让我相信这个世界上的确存在着真爱，而且并不需要有任何的缺陷。” 他露出了灿烂的笑容，然后继续说道，“与你在一起并不是一直都那么容易。我们几乎对所有的东西都有着不同的观点，对于一切鸡毛蒜皮的小事情都争吵过，顺便提一下，马德里万岁！”当他的Alpha不赞同地皱起眉头时，他笑了，“但是你给了我千万个继续的理由。在我二十岁的时候，分化成Omega让我心都碎了。很多人警告我说，一旦有了标记，我的Alpha就能通过信息素来控制我，并强迫我做出我不想做的事情。” 拉莫斯深吸了一口气，然后继续说道，“但是你从来没有过，我知道你未来也永远不会这么做。你总是将我视为同等的一半，如果不是更多的话，也总是在事情里找到折中的地方。谢谢你做出的所有妥协，谢谢你容忍我有些暴力的交流方式，” 皮克对此轻笑了一声，拉莫斯透过泪光笑了笑，“谢谢你因为我的本身而爱我。我知道接下来我要说的明天估计会上头条，但我一点也不会后悔。你大概是一个 ‘完美的Alpha’ 的定义，高大，英俊，充满爱心，跟你在一起也总是充满乐趣。杰拉德·皮克，这听起来可能很疯狂，但我真的很爱你。希望我们会永远在一起，直到国家德比将我们分开。” 下面的观众们发出一阵轻笑，但拉莫斯一点儿也不在乎。他正忙着凝视Geri迷人的蓝眼睛呢。

看着跟皮克紧握着手笑得满脸高兴的宝贝弟弟，台上的Rene哭成了泪人。他喝了一口杯子里的香槟，“杰拉德，我保护了二十多年的弟弟，从今天开始是你的了，” Rene哽咽了一下，“他看上去刀枪不入，但是他心里一直住着那个塞维利亚的小可爱。六年了，虽然你也没有亏待过他，我还是想说，请你照顾好他。” Alpha停下来深吸了一口气，抽抽搭搭地接着说，“Sergio，我简直不敢相信，那个扯着我衣角眨巴着圆溜溜眼睛讨饼干吃的小孩已经结婚了。” 拉莫斯略带尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，而他的父母摇摇头示意他忽视哥哥失控的情绪。“我希望你在接下来的一生里一直幸福，而杰拉德会在最艰难的时间陪伴你。” 宾客们都开始鼓掌，而拉莫斯走上前给了哥哥一个拥抱，“我会的，” 他贴着Rene的肩膀低声保证道。

巴萨的队员们拿着杯子聚集在话筒前，“Geri，当你为了Sergio揍了我一拳的那一天我就知道，” 马斯切拉诺露出了微笑，“你会为他赴汤蹈火；不论是面对队友，还是共同面对对手。” 皮克心虚地点了点头，看到阿根廷Alpha会意地眨了眨眼睛。“我一直以为，你们只要在一起了我就不用日夜听到你描述Sergio有多么多么好看了，” 法布雷加斯假装痛心疾首地捶了捶胸口，“然而我大错特错了。现在我都离开巴萨一年了，你还每天晚上给我发短消息告诉我你的Omega有多完美。” 他冲拉莫斯点了点头，“求求你了Sergio，以后每天晚上收走他的手机吧。” 观众当中爆发出一阵哄笑，皮克愠怒地瞪着法布雷加斯，而拉莫斯靠在他肩膀上笑得东倒西歪。“嗨，” 梅西害羞地露出了酒窝，“我知道你喜欢上对面后卫的时候是因为你电话响了，而Sergio的名字后面加了一颗爱心。我希望你们会一直开心，Sergio也会一直给我寄好吃的，” 阿根廷Omega眨了眨眼睛，“Geri你要好好对他哦，不然我就打电话给克里斯让他来揍你。” 在他们重新坐下来了以后，皇马的队员们也纷纷走上台，马塞洛捏着话筒，声情并茂地开始了他的演讲，“从今天起，对面的就正式拐走我们的副队长了。你要是欺负他，我们一定组团揍扁你，” 马塞洛停顿了一下，摸了摸胡子，“也用不着。Ser自己能行。” 伊科尔接过话筒，“我对Cesc的发言深有感触，” 他理解地冲他点点头，“他们俩都对彼此一见钟情，要不是有我和哈维的机智，” 他对着竹马举了举杯子，“现在我还会跟Sese作为国家队室友，并且在杰拉德跟任何人压腿，聊天，开玩笑的时候目睹尽职的拉莫斯先生狠踹训练场的草皮。” 拉莫斯脸颊微微发热，他瞄了Alpha一眼，而对方凑近亲了亲他泛红的耳尖，“自始至终，一直都是你。” 皮克在他耳边小声说。看着他们的小动作，罗纳尔多咂了咂嘴巴， “我本来是要唱一首歌的，但是他们俩不让，” 他委屈地撇撇嘴，“六年前皮克刚刚变成我的对手就看上了我的副队长。虽然我跟他看不对眼，在Sergio拳头的威胁下，我还是希望他们能幸福。” 葡萄牙Alpha认真地补充道，“我最爱的还是里奥。” 哈维揉了揉梅西的头发瞪了他一眼，阿根廷Omega甜甜地笑着，而内马尔对他怒目而视。

轻柔浪漫的吉他前奏，皮克冲他伸出手，“Sese，” 他温暖地笑着，蓝眼睛里带着期待，“跟我跳舞吗？” 像一年前一样，拉莫斯伸出手将他们的手指缠绕在一起，“当然啦。” （ _I Was Made For Loving You – Tori Kelly Ft. Ed Sheeran_ ）

_你可以说我盲目_

_但我愿意抓住这次机会_

_我从出生那一刻就在等待_

_请握紧我的手_

_别在我的心上留下伤痕_

_在夜晚抱紧我，别松手_

_一切都会过去，我们会很好_

_触摸我的灵魂，_

_请握紧我的手_

_我不会在你心上留下伤痕_

_我为爱你而生_

_……_

皮克把他的手握在左手里，无名指上的戒指在星点的灯光下轻轻闪烁着反光，金属的冰冷在他手心留下炙热而甜蜜的烙印。Alpha将手搭在他的腰上，伴随着音乐带动他轻轻晃动旋转着。拉莫斯沉默着把脸颊靠在他肩膀上，感受西装精致地布料随着皮克的动作摩擦他的皮肤。饱胀而绵长的灼痛从心口蔓延着，拉莫斯感到眼眶火热发烫，过于甜蜜而不真实的爱意吞没着他的理智。“Geri。” 他声音沙哑的低语着重复道，“Geri。” “嘘。” 仿佛他们之间有着心电感应，皮克搂紧了他的腰，侧过脸虔诚地亲吻他的太阳穴，“我在呢。” 音乐声缓缓停下了，而婚礼计划者最终拗不过罗纳尔多，葡萄牙人抢过话筒高兴地清了清嗓子。拉莫斯试图吞咽下喉咙里压抑许久的酸涩，他哽咽着再一次呢喃道，“Geri。” 皮克没有松开他的手，而是轻柔地推了推他的后腰，“克里斯要开嗓子唱歌了。我们走。”

他们无言地在沙滩上并肩坐下，微凉的海风迎面带来淡淡的腥甜。拉莫斯脱下了鞋子，感受细腻柔软的沙粒带着残留的暖意滑过他的脚趾尖，皮克将外套披在他的肩头。与海滩另一头大声嚷嚷着的队友们和罗纳尔多跑了调的高音截然不同的是，黑暗里寂静得只听得见浪花轻轻拍击着海岸，翻滚着的水声吞没了Omega抽吸鼻子的声音。皮克的手臂环在他腰间；在他来得及考虑之前，拉莫斯听到自己轻而易举地说出了缠绕在他舌尖的那几个字，“我爱你。” 他的Alpha没有回应。Geri正忙着亲吻他。

_全文完。_

**Author's Note:**

> “草莓拿铁” 正式结束啦！谢谢阅读❤ 这次因为是他们的婚礼，放了一点儿图片增加乐趣。我为了写两个人正经的表白不知道翻了多少土味情话大选哈哈哈 在这里特意谢谢十七，她给了我很多灵感以及帮助。我们下一篇再见！！


End file.
